


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Feta

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, mint is kinda implied but isn't really important so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: Roguefort narrowly stumbled over their words, giving a small 'ah-’ before their sentence really began. “I… I see… I suppose this will only bring about a better training environment for myself, yes? No need to trouble you with emotions if you… Seem to enjoy them being so high…” They almost broke their gaze with the deity above them. Almost. They had an excuse of such in their mind, however. To close their eyes and focus. “So, it was to press down upon the piece at the top of this very watch?” They didn’t need to ask, they already knew the answer, but one last confirmation would be better than none. Plus, it was all a part of their little plot. Timekeeper may keep the time, but truly, it was in the phantom’s deftly skilled hands now.“Ah, yes, of course. It is as simple as 1, 2-”“3!”
Kudos: 11
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	1. What a Gouda Plan...

**Author's Note:**

> Haha funky little Roguefort gets funky little training but wants to fight against a funky time deity!! Funky!!

“Now, when it comes to traveling through time without any type of machine to set the location for you… You must envision it yourself.”

Timekeeper’s words spoke softly to the thief, the phantom holding the Bleu Cheese Manor’s pocketwatch heirloom in hand. They had journeyed so far and wide for this… Only to receive it through a deal of partnership. An apprenticeship would be the better description, though Roguefort knew that they wouldn’t be following such for long. “Does it matter how near or far it is?” The phantom thief asked gently, feeling a gentle breeze atop the building where the deal was made. “Whether that be time-wise or distance-wise, does it matter?”

A small laugh escaped the deity of chaotic time control, setting a hand upon the thief’s shoulder from behind to quell their nerves… Though it would only do the opposite to most, Rogue seemed to be a special case in this regard. “There is no ‘matter’ when it comes to time, fellow Moon Rebel… Whatever or whenever you wish, so long as you can think it, you can will yourself there.” Timekeeper then backed away, floating up while stood upon their lovely time weaving scissors. “Why don’t we start somewhere you remember fondly…? Surely, you will have plenty of memories from a place such as that.”

“Most certainly,” the thief agreed without a second thought, “just be wary… I may become somewhat emotional upon our arrival.” Something in the grin that they had received was not what they expected, neither was the response given to such an open- perhaps exposing- warning. “Come now, do you really believe that I would be bothered by something as simple as emotions? If anything, it would provide entertainment for one such as myself. An adverse reaction is so much more fun than one as dull as dishwater!”

Roguefort narrowly stumbled over their words, giving a small 'ah-’ before their sentence really began. “I… I see… I suppose this will only bring about a better training environment for myself, yes? No need to trouble you with emotions if you… Seem to enjoy them being so high…” They almost broke their gaze with the deity above them. Almost. They had an excuse of such in their mind, however. To close their eyes and focus. “So, it was to press down upon the piece at the top of this very watch?” They didn’t need to ask, they already knew the answer, but one last confirmation would be better than none. Plus, it was all a part of their little plot. Timekeeper may keep the time, but truly, it was in the phantom’s deftly skilled hands now.

“Ah, yes, of course. It is as simple as 1, 2-”

“3!”

As a surprise to the deity, the thief pressed down upon the portion designated, allowing a flare of light to envelop them and them alone. The ticking of clocks swiftly reversed themselves and the clock hands that surrounded the pursuiter of lost time soon went back just as they did themself. It was a glorious sight, one that Rogue could not see for themself, but the deity that was left behind by such a meager trick was… Only mildly impressed.

“A young thief finally attempts to escape with the heirloom in hand… Only after being offered it by me in exchange for power? How frugal…” Despite the tone of slight disappointment their voice held, the keeper’s smile only remained, growing ever wider. “Precisely


	2. It's Not Gonna Get Feta From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chill went up the thief’s spine as their eyes were affixed on the puzzled form of the young violinist. What the Timekeeper spoke of was true, but… It was not something that they wished to acknowledge. “As much fun as I take in seeing your resistance, I will warn you, each time you do something akin to resisting my teachings… I will ruin one of these moments before your very eyes. Your past will become in even worse shambles than the Moon left you in, am I understood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am giving obvious hints that Roguefort was a part of a royal family that went crashing down due to unfortunate circumstances (aka the Moon).

Traveling through a time rift was a trip for the thief. Their body felt as if it was being squashed and stretched, pulled apart at the seams whilst being crushed all at the same moment… It was a disorienting feeling, one that caused them to clutch their heirloom close, but to their surprise it… Didn’t hurt in the slightest. As odd as it was, there was no pain to be felt at all. Though these sensations wouldn’t last long, as Rogue would soon be expelled from whatever or wherever or whenever they were and onto what was thankfully some soft dirt and grass. No crabgrass to scrape against their face, thank Stars for that.

“Oough… That was… Certainly a trip.” The thief grumbled, turning themself over onto their back and sitting themself up. To their sight, they were in the midst of a park contained within what was once a bustling kingdom. Sure, they could have brought themself back to their family and just stayed with them to protect them from the inevitable disaster, but… That would have been predictable. To get away from that suspicious Timekeeper and do whatever they wish with this power, one must do something less predictable.

What was so special about this place? Well, despite the ‘unpredictability’ that the phantom thief had told themself to give, they still brought themself to a time that was a place remembered fondly. If they remembered right, just by the apple tree to his far left and next to the tattered wooden bench that desperately needed to be replaced… Yes, there they are! Well, were? The younger thief in their typical royal attire was a sight to behold; guided cloak, stone-studded suit, and royal crown placed upon what was their much shorter hair. It brought a grin to Rogue’s face being able to see such a moment unfold again, as much as they hated how much they looked like a prince rather than just another individual…

Yes, it was just a regular walk for them back then. If they remembered… Ah, right, the young child they remembered all too well. Perhaps they weren’t any younger than a year or two than Roguefort themself, but the child holding the violin always felt to be more than that. It could have something to do with their natural caretaking nature, though they didn’t acknowledge it. The green and white hair that was always a mess, the tattered clothes that were such a sorry excuse for fanciful clothes, it was… Somewhat sad to see such a struggling soul in the place where Rogue had such influence. The young violinist always played at this part of town, apparently, and it wasn’t until this very day that Rogue had caught one of these amateur concerts.

As they remembered the event to go, the young royal had offered up a gem from their crown and a place to stay for the night after some banter. Every detail was etched into their mind, from the way that the musician smiled at him to how the tears of joy welled up to even the way he offered to play the whole way back home as thanks. It was so sweet and blessed, something that even allowed for the thief to gain one of their very first friends that they still stand with to this day- under a new identity of course- but still close nonetheless. The time traveler stumbled to their feet with a grin to watch the sight unfold from the distance, though…

Huh? When did their crown get stolen by a stray bird? Wh- There wasn’t anything like this previously! Sure, the birds around the kingdom loved to steal, but never did they do such with royals! Nor with such objects larger than them! Ah- and there goes their younger self, chasing after it. It… It felt to Rogue as though their reality just shattered around them. Is this the wrong timeline? No, there was no way they had gotten the power to go through time in that direction just yet. Then… Then how did it become so altered? They hadn’t done anything to cause this! No, and if they didn’t come back in time, then their dear Mint would just leave without a home for the night, and a friendship would never blossom, and-

“I do hope you realize the consequences of attempting to trick me, little pursuer.” If their reality didn’t feel cracked enough, the stopping of time around them was another quirk. The voice that spoke before them was so fresh in their mind they didn’t need to see who they were speaking to. Besides, what the world of the past had become before them was… Far more troubling. They weren’t sure if this was an illusion to them, but it certainly felt like the sights around them were greyed and shattered like glass. “I know you wish to change your past and use these powers to your heart’s content, but doing so in defiance of me was… A mistake, to say the least. A fun mistake, a clever one may I say, but you certainly screwed up for going for just a differing fond moment! You don’t have very many, after all.”

A chill went up the thief’s spine as their eyes were affixed on the puzzled form of the young violinist. What the Timekeeper spoke of was true, but… It was not something that they wished to acknowledge. “As much fun as I take in seeing your resistance, I will warn you, each time you do something akin to resisting my teachings… I will ruin one of these moments before your very eyes. Your past will become in even worse shambles than the Moon left you in, am I understood?” A dry laugh rasped itself from the shocked phantom thief’s throat. They turned around, finally facing the time deity with a half-hearted smile on their face. Both of them knew that there was going to be further resistance, but… There was a certain spark that the thief wouldn’t let go out despite that. It was always there, always will be, like a glinting star in the dark of the night sky. “I understand your words, though we both know what the future holds.”

“Oh, on the contrary, little apprentice of mine. You only believe you know. There will always be unpredictable fragments… Something for both of us to look forward to! Ahaha!” The way the trickster’s pupil spun whilst they laughed was something that the thief found to be… Unnerving at best. They won’t be looking into that anytime soon- whatever that meant in the context of time travel. “Come now, let us go back to my perfect little home of a time rift… Perhaps there you will be able to fully learn the extent of your action’s consequences…”


End file.
